


We fight together or we die alone

by Skatergirl29



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Arson, Bondage, Burns, Emotional Support, F/M, Female Pregnancy, Fireworks, Going into labour, Grief/Mourning, Horses, Infant Death, Left for Dead, M/M, Minor Injuries, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Torture, Wedding Night, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Much and Allan are hunting in the woods when Allan accidentally hits one of the sheriffs deer and he's spotted by several guards Much know's that the sheriff will hang Allan for this so he tells Allan to run back to the camp Allan runs back to the camp to fetch the others when they get back to the hunting ground Much is gone the only thing left is his shield Will tells Allan he'll never forgive him if anything happens to Much.Will Much survive at the brutal hands of the sheriff.





	We fight together or we die alone

Two weeks had passed since the battle for Nottingham and once the dust had settled the people of Locksley, Clun and Nettlestone finally felt able to bury their friends and family who had died defending their country Robin and his outlaws attended all the burials as it twas their duty to support their friends. The people repaid Robin by attending his wedding Robin and Marian had waited so long to be together and everyone thought it was about time, since that day Robin had presided over two more weddings the first was guy and megs and the second was Allan and Kate's but amongst all the happiness the sheriff was re-gathering his supporters and putting together a huge army that would destroy Robin and his filthy outlaws once and for all.

On a bright summers morning Much and Allan woke early and made the short journey to the hunting grounds to catch something for breakfast as they came up the hillside Allan spotted a deer grazing nearby Allan knocked an arrow onto his bow and shot the deer where it stood Much walked over as he approached the deer he saw the sheriff's mark on it's hind quarters Much said 'Allan it was one of the sheriffs deer's we should get out of here' Allan turned around and looked down the hill only to see two soldiers coming up the track Allan said 'We're too late you go Much I can handle this by myself' Much said 'No you need to get back to the camp I'll be right behind you mate I promise', Much watched as Allan climbed up into the treetop walkways and made his way back to camp unseen Much put a pretty good fight but he just wasn't quick enough to dodge an arrow which embedded itself in his lower left leg the hilt of a sword connected sharply with the side of Much's head and he collapsed into darkness.

 

Kate was busy making some porridge for every ones breakfast when a sharp pain shot through her stomach she yelped and braced herself on the camp stove Tuck approached her and said 'Kate are you alright' Kate said 'Just the baby kicking that's all I'm fine really' the camp hatch opened and Allan came running in Robin walked over to him and said 'Allan what's happened' Allan said 'Much is in trouble at the hunting grounds come on',  Will pushed passed Allan and sprinted through the woods towards the hunting grounds it seemed to take forever he hoped and prayed that Much would be okay but when he reached their usual hunting spot all he found was Much's shield Will fell to his knee's he was soon joined by Robin and the others Allan said 'Will I'm so sorry I thought he'd be ok' Will said 'I thought that the battle might have changed you Allan but your still the same you only think about yourself I swear I will never forgive you for this never'.

Much came round his head throbbed he bought his left hand up to touch it and felt dried blood around a small wound he soon became aware of someone stood outside his cell Much said 'Are you some sort of coward step into the light and face me' as the figure stepped into the light Much could hardly believe his eyes the Sheriff was still alive the sheriff said 'I'm going to enjoy making you scream you can't protect Robin forever' Much said 'But I can try now get on with whatever you want to do to me' the Sheriff said 'You don't call the shots I do and I'm going to torture you slowly until you beg me for mercy'. The sheriff signalled for two guards to bring Much into the side room the room was dimly lit Much was suspended from the support beams the rough rope bit into his wrists making them bleed the Sheriff picked up two small daggers and said 'How brave are you feeling' Much said 'I don't care what you do to me just leave the others alone', the Sheriff sighed and simultaneously drove the daggers into Much's sides Much bit down on his lip trying to contain his screams but the pain was absolutely unbearable and Much gave up being strong and screamed until his throat was raw.

 

Allan was sitting with Kate whilst he sharpened his swords he glanced over at Will who sent a evil stare his way he stood up and walked towards the stables and began saddling his horse Kate walked in and said 'Where are you going' Allan said 'I'm going to get Much if it wasn't for me then he would be here. I know that if it was me in danger Much would come and rescue me so I have to do this for Much' Kate said 'Just come back to me in one piece' Allan said 'I'll be home before you know it'. Much had been hanging in the dungeons for what felt like an eternity his back was covered in welts that wept and bled, his left knee was dislocated, several of his fingers on his right hand were out of place the Sheriff walked in he turned to the two guards and said 'His pulse is weak throw him out in the moat' the two guards carried Much out of Nottingham and threw his unconscious body into the dried up moat Allan emerged from Sherwood he pushed his horse on towards the castle and just as he approached the bridge he spotted Much's body in the moat he jumped down from his horse and rushed down to Much, Allan searched desperately for a pulse he sighed when he found one he placed Much on his horse and held onto him as his horse galloped back through the woods.

* * *

* * *

Will lay on his bunk trying desperately to get some sleep but the heat tonight was unbearable he sat up when he heard a horse neighing he thought perhaps it was Much's mare Daisy so he walked out of the camp only to see Allan riding up the hill towards the camp Allan jumped down from his horse and carefully carried Much down to Will, Will said 'Allan where did you find him' Allan said 'In the moat of Nottingham castle he's got some really bad injuries. Make sure there's a space for him'. Robin sat up when he heard someone outside the camp he turned around as Allan entered the camp carrying a semi Conscious Much Robin said 'Lay him here Allan, Tuck we need your help', Tuck walked over to Robin's bunk carrying his medicine bag and began cleaning the various wounds he turned to Will and said 'come here and help me Will I need you to keep his head still' Will sat behind Much and gently held his head still Will said 'He's not going to die is he Tuck' Tuck said 'Of course not Will the wounds are mostly superficial the worst are these ones on his sides most likely caused by small daggers'.

 

Weeks turned into months and every day Much got stronger and slowly made progress. On a warm summers afternoon he and Will rode up onto the fields behind Locksley Much said 'This place has changed so much' Will smiled and said 'I used to play up here with my brother I remember he would get himself into the worst trouble but I was always there to get him out of it and now he's gone' Much said 'The last time I came up here was with Robin and it was before we left for the crusades and I've not seen the roaring fields since then' Will turned to Much and said 'So you just stood up here looking at the fields' Much smiled and said 'No we sat up here and watched the sun set over Nottingham castle', Will and Much sat on the hillside with their horses and time faded away and soon the sun was setting over Castle Much turned to Will and produced a small box inside was a silver ring attached to a piece of black cord Much said 'You Will Scarlet are the love of my life I believe you always have been and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me' Will smiled and said 'Yes I will with all my heart'.

Much fastened the cord around Will's neck before kissing him passionately on the lips just as hundreds of colourful fireworks lit up the night sky,  Robin and the others came out from the tree's Will said 'They knew already didn't they' Much said 'I asked for Robin's blessing not because he's my master but because I felt it was the right thing to do, do you understand' Will said 'Of course I understand Robin's been like a father figure to me and I know had my father still been alive you would have asked for his blessing to marry me' Robin said 'He would have been so pleased for you Will'.  The next morning Robin presided over Much and Will's wedding after the ceremony came the celebrations there was food and music and what wedding would be complete without dancing Kate stood to the side watching Robin and Marian slow dance she also glanced at Guy and Meg who were also dancing Will walked over and extended his hand out to Kate and said 'Would you care to dance Mrs a dale' Kate smiled and said 'I'd love to thank you Will' Archer stood to the side tapping on some makeshift drums and soon everyone had joined hands in circle and was dancing and enjoying themselves.

as the night closed in everyone sat around a roaring fire drinking mead Allan turned to Kate and said 'Will you sing for us Kate' Kate nodded Allan said 'Quiet everyone Kate is going to sing for us'.

Land of bear, Land of eagle, land that gave us birth and blessing, land that called us ever homeward we will go home across the mountains

we will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains

Land of freedom, land of hero's, land that gave us hope and memories hear our singing hear our longing we will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains

 

Everyone clapped as Kate finished her song Robin said 'Meg why don't you sing' Meg said 'Ok I will'.

Memories like voices that call on the wind Medhel an Gwyns, Medhel an Gwyns whispered and tossed on the tide coming in Medhel oh Medhel an Gwyns

Voices like songs that are heard in the dawn Medhel an Gwyns, Medhel an Gwyns singing the secrets of children unborn Medhel oh Medhel an Gwyns

Dreams like the memories once born on the wind Medhel an Gwyns, Medhel an Gwyns Lovers and children and copper and tin Medhel oh Medhel an Gwyns

Dreams like the castles that sleep in the sand Medhel an Gwyns, Medhel an Gwyns slipped through the fingers or held in the hand Medhel oh Medhel an Gwyns

Songs like the dreams that Bal maiden spins Medhel an Gwyns, Medhel an Gwyns weaving the song of the cry of the tin Medhel oh Medhel an Gwyn.

 

Robin and the others we in awe it was like the sound of a fallen angel as they all walked back into the camp Kate had a feeling something wasn't right she kept having severe shooting pains in her lower back it kept her awake so she decided to get up and stretch her legs as she walked around outside the stables the pain worsened,  Much and Will were sat away from the camp having some time alone when they heard a noise which sounded like someone crying Much grabbed the lantern and went to investigate the noise,  he shined the light around the stables and soon caught sight of Kate bracing herself on one of the stall doors Much said 'Will go and wake the others now. Kate what's wrong are you in pain' Kate said 'It's the baby I think something's wrong I need to push Much' Much knew she wait until Tuck was there to help but before he could tell Kate to wait she had already started pushing Much grabbed one of daisy's clean fleeces and prepared to wrap the baby up in it as the baby was born he cut the cord and gathered her up in his arms the baby had not made a sound and Much knew something was terribly wrong, Kate said 'What's wrong why's she not crying' Much was about to break the sad news to Kate when Will came back with the others Much walked over to Tuck as he passed Allan he merely shook his head.

Tuck said 'Much what happened' Much said 'She was already starting to push I couldn't stop her I did everything I could' Tuck said 'It's ok Much don't worry sometimes this happens it's what's called a stillbirth I'll tell her' Much said 'No I'll tell her', Much walked over to where Kate and Allan were sat Kate said 'Where's my daughter can I hold her' Much crouched down and held back the tears as he said 'Kate, Allan I'm afraid I have some bad news your daughter didn't survive it's what's called a stillbirth I am so sorry' Kate said 'Can I hold her please' Much carefully placed baby in Kates arms Allan said 'Look at her she's perfect' Kate said 'I want to call her Celeste it means a gift from heaven' the scene in the outlaws camp would have broken even the harshest of hearts.  

       


End file.
